Storage technologies have advanced quickly over recent years, making terabytes of storage available at reasonable cost. To store large amounts of data, storage system use storage mediums where a sequential access pattern is strongly preferable to random access. For example, random access memory (RAM) is a storage media that supports efficient and fast random access to data, however, the cost of RAM or similar memory components prevent such components from being used for storing large amounts of data.
A hard disk drive (HDD) is a storage media that enables storing very large amounts of data at a reasonable cost. However, disk drives are best used for accessing sequential data blocks but exhibit degraded performance and efficiency when accessing random addresses of data. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a technical solution that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior storage systems.